TWEENS03 Frank and Speaking
by A Rhea King
Summary: T'Pol learns a secret about Trip. History can be a brutal teacher. Father's Day surprises Archer. The prank wars continue.
1. Tucker da Vinci

Chapter 3 : Frank and Speaking  
By A. Rhea King

_Tucker da Vinci (1)_

Trip walked down the hall, watching the scanner in his hand. He rounded a corner and slowed to a stop, staring at the upper observatory door – the only door along this corridor. He looked behind him, down the corridor ahead of him, and then entered the observatory.

Overhead, the nebula Aquiline filled the observatory view ports. A pulsar star at its center lit the gases and they glowed with vibrant colors. The colors swirled and drifted into each other, creating new colors every time they met until they dissipated into blackness at the edges. Occasionally a line of bright white laced across the nebula, contrasting sharply. The light show bathed the dim lit room with soft color.

Trip sank down onto the bench that ran along the circumference of the circular room. He closed his eyes, memorizing the nebula colors and the formations of the gas clouds.

The door opened and Trip sprang to his feet, pretending to be working on the scanner. Ensign Pierson and Hoshi walked in, both carrying bags and easels. The women's conversation died off.

"Afternoon, ladies," Trip greeted, smiling at them.

"Afternoon, Trip," Hoshi greeted. "Found the power fluxuation yet?"

"Still working on it."

"Should we leave?"

"Naw. I'm done. You're doing paintings of the nebula today?"

"Yeah." Hoshi smiled, looking up. "This should be a good place to start."

"Got an assistant?"

"Something like that," Hoshi laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to your work." Trip walked toward the door.

He stopped in the door when he heard wood softly hit wood. Hoshi had her easel up and was stretching a canvas on a frame. Pierson was adjusting her easel to her height. Trip looked sadly at his scanner as he walked away.

#

"Hey, Hoshi," Trip said as he sat down in the chair next to her.

Most of the crew had gathered din the mess hall for Movie Night.

"You were _almost_ late, sir," Hoshi jabbed.

"Had something I had to finish. Would have driven me nuts if I didn't."

"I thought you were already insane, sir."

Trip mocked laughter. He took the popcorn she passed him. Someone called his name and he turned, flashing a grin at the crewman.

"How's the paintings coming?" Trip asked.

"Great," Hoshi answered with hesitance.

Trip looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm teaching another ensign how to draw, and Ensign Pierson and I need pencils and other supplies. Captain Archer has been so busy this week that I hate to bother him about it."

Trip smiled. "Art supplies coming right up."

Hoshi smiled. "I don't need to ask the Captain for them?"

"Naw. It'll give me something to do."

Hoshi laughed. "Yeah. Like you don't have anything to do."

"Never. Bored all day," Trip joked.

"I'll put together a list for you. Do you need to know what everything's made out of?"

"I don't need a list. I'll just put a bunch of stuff in and you tell me if I missed something."

"Well…" Hoshi hesitated.

"Well what?"

"I just really want to make sure everything is the right kind, texture and all."

"What? You don't trust me?"

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

Hoshi smiled. "I trust you."

"Tell me if it's not like you want it and I'll fix it. It can't be that hard to figure out."

Hoshi started to comment, but decided not to press. She knew he'd fix it right away if the supplies weren't satisfactory.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Sh."

Hoshi smiled, looking up at the screen.

#

T'Pol stopped outside Trip's quarters and pressed the doorbell. The door slid open after a few minutes and she stepped in. Trip quickly sat his feet up on his desk, lacing his fingers behind his head in an attempt to look relaxed and not so guilty. She wondered what he had been doing before she'd entered.

"Hey, T'Pol," Trip said, smiling.

"You requested to know if we had these materials on board." T'Pol handed him a PADD.

Trip took it from her, looking it over. "We have everything?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Great. Thanks, T'Pol."

"May I inquire what this is for?"

"I had a request to add some items to the resequencer database. It's just easier if I have the raw materials to record from."

"If I'm not mistaken, these materials are used to produce graphite."

"Yeah."

"Who aboard needs graphite?"

"Hoshi. She's teaching Ensign Pierson how to draw, and needs paint and art supplies."

T'Pol nodded but didn't leave. Trip looked at her.

"What?" Trip asked her

"There is more."

"No. There's not."

"You have been compiling lists of supplies for several days now." T'Pol motioned to the PADD in Trip's hand. "More supplies than what Ensign Sato could possibly need to teach Ensign Pierson how to draw and paint. Therefore, there must be more to your explanation than what you're telling me."

"You ever draw or paint, T'Pol?"

"No."

"Then how do you know this is too much?" Trip waved the PADD at her.

"Do you paint or draw?"

"No!" Trip retorted, as if she'd just asked the most ridiculous question possible.

"Then how do you know for certain that they will ever need all these supplies?"

"Ya ever stop to think that Hoshi may not be the only artist on board?"

"Have other crewmen requested art supplies?"

"No, but maybe they don't feel comfortable asking. Look, if you think this is wrong, then take it up with Captain Archer."

"I do not think providing the supplies is wrong, however, I think you are not telling me the entire reason you are adding so many and, furthermore, your interest in completing this task is not based on Ensign Sato's request for supplies."

Trip rose, facing her. "So what you're saying is you think I'm lying to you?"

"And you do not do it very well, either." T'Pol turned on her heel and left.

Trip mimicked her when the door closed.

#

T'Pol walked down the hall with an imaging device in hand. She turned the corner and approached the observatory door, stopping to tap the door control. She walked in, watching Trip practically fall over himself as he stood. He smiled awkwardly, holding something behind his back.

"I did not mean to disturb you," T'Pol said, turning to leave.

"You didn't. My break's over and I was just leaving," Trip said.

From behind his back came a torn piece of paper and pencil that he hastily pocketed.

"What were you working on?"

"Some figures."

"Wouldn't using a terminal be more efficient?"

"Yeah, but if a problem's really stumped me I can sometimes find the answer if I work it out long hand."

T'Pol held her hand out. "Let me review your work. A new view may help you solve the mathematical problem."

"I'd rather work it out on my own. Thanks."

T'Pol dropped her hand.

"What are the figures for?"

"A calibration. See you at supper, T'Pol."

Trip walked out. T'Pol hesitated. What was Trip hiding? And why? She turned to start recording the nebula with the imaging device.

#

T'Pol listened to Trip and Archer's chatter, her eyes on her plate. All day she had been watching and waiting for an optimal time to interrogate Trip about his deceit and suspicious behavior, and considering how she should go about asking.

Archer turned his attention to T'Pol, asking, "Were you able to capture the images of the nebula from the observatory?"

T'Pol looked up. "Yes."

"How do they look?"

"They will be sufficient. Tomorrow Ensign Mayweather and I will take a shuttle pod out to collect data. Once that is complete, we will be finished here."

"So soon?" Trip asked plaintively.

Archer and T'Pol both looked at him.

"The crew seems to be enjoying it," Trip commented. He stuffed a bite of corn in his mouth, keeping his eyes on his plate.

T'Pol's eyes narrowed slightly. Did Captain Archer notice Trip's illusive behavior just now?

"They have been. You should see the paintings Ensign Pierson did." Archer smiled. "She's almost better than Hoshi, but don't tell Hoshi I said that. But then, she has about eight years up on Hoshi in practice too."

T'Pol looked at Trip. The time had come.

"Ensign Pierson knows how to paint," she stated pointedly.

Archer looked up to reply and hesitated. T'Pol was calm, but he could see that she was after Trip about something. Trip looked up at her, his gaze hardening into a glare.

"She's painted since she was ten, she told me," Archer added.

"I was under the impression she was learning to draw, Commander," T'Pol stated to Trip.

"I guess she knows how to paint and not draw."

"Do not most painter learn to draw before they paint?"

Archer looked from one to the other, feeling the tension rising fast. Since they'd begun dating he lost count of how many times he'd felt obligated to referee their squabbles – not that either had ever actually asked him to. Sometimes he felt they fought more now they were dating than they ever did before.

"What are you getting at?" Trip demanded.

"You said you were programming the resequencer to replicate drawing pencils and art supplies so Ensign Sato could teach Ensign Pierson how to draw."

"They both know how to draw," Archer threw in, hoping it would somehow end the feud. "They've both done several of the drawings we've sent to Starfleet, but they needed the supplies to complete the nebula drawings."

"Then Ensign Pierson has no need to learn to draw," T'Pol commented, undeterred from her attack on Trip for lying to her and using the new information to fuel it.

"If you're going to say something, T'Pol, just say it! Or is this another Vulcan double standard?"

"Say what, Commander?" T'Pol asked

"Whatever it is you're not saying!"

"You told me that you needed the inventory list so you could program the resequencer to replicate drawing pencils for Ensign Sato who was teaching Ensign Pierson to draw. Clearly Ensign Sato does not need pencils and Ensign Pierson does not need to learn to draw."

"_Regardless_, Hoshi said she was teaching someone to draw. Maybe I just misunderstood. I don't know why this is such a big deal to you, T'Pol!" Trip stabbed a forkful of salad.

"Perhaps you have another reason for adding all those supplies to the database."

Trip threw his fork down. "Captain, she just called me a saboteur!"

Archer sighed. He wiped his mouth, tossing his napkin onto his half-finished supper. "You two should put up a boxing ring, put on some boxing gloves, knock each other unconscious, and get this out of your systems. I am not getting involved with this tonight, period, but here is what I will tell you both… T'Pol, while I don't understand why Trip added so _many_ art supplies to the database, that is all he added, and I don't understand why that upsets you. And Trip, she didn't call you a saboteur. She doesn't understand why you added so many supplies to the database or why you said Ensign Pierson was taking lessons from Hoshi. Enjoy your fight, you two, and good night." Archer left.

Trip followed him out.

T'Pol continued eating her meal. Briefly she contemplated Archer's suggestion but quickly dismissed it. She decided to try another method to get to the bottom of this.

#

Hoshi watched T'Pol walk into the mess hall and head straight for her table.

"Ensign Sato," T'Pol addressed her, stopping beside the table.

"Sub-commander," Hoshi replied.

"Ensign Sato, did you or Ensign Pierson request Commander Tucker to program the resequencer to produce drawing pencils?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hoshi said.

T'Pol's eyebrow lifted. "You did?"

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"Ensign Talbot needs drawing pencils to learn how to draw," Hoshi answered.

"You do not have enough?"

Hoshi smiled. "You haven't drawn before, have you?"

"Not beyond technical drawings."

"You go through pencils fast when you draw because of all the shading. Ensign Talbot needed her own set, I was running low on my supply and Ensign Pierson needed layout pencils, paint and brushes. We were running low on paper and canvas, too. So I figured it was a good time to request that the supplies be added to the database."

"Why did you not bring the request to the Captain?"

Hoshi shrugged. "I had mentioned needing the supplies during a movie night and Commander Tucker said he'd be happy to take care of it. He assured me I didn't need to talk to the Captain about it. You know, he was asking all these same questions this morning at breakfast. Is there something wrong with my request? Should I have asked Captain Archer, instead?"

"No, Ensign. There is not a problem with your request. Was Commander Tucker able to produce art supplies to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," Hoshi smiled. "They're just like the real thing. He also took the liberty of adding a lot of other supplies that should come in handy later."

"That was thoughtful of him. Thank you for your time, Ensign. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Hoshi replied.

T'Pol turned and left the mess hall.

#

"I owe you an apology."

Trip looked over his shoulder at T'Pol. He turned back to tightening the bolt. Trip gathered his tools and walked around the engine. T'Pol followed.

"I was wrong, Trip," she continued. "I made an error in analyzing the data presented and accused you of deceiving me when clearly you did not and were thinking of what Ensigns Sato and Pierson may require later on. I also have discovered there are five other crewmen on board who are artists and they use a variety of mediums. They have expressed gratitude that you added the additional supplies for their work. Clearly you were being courteous by thinking what others of the crew would want, and I neglected to see that."

"Lieutenant," Trip called, stopping a man as he passed. Trip took the PADD in the man's hand and looked it over. "So you're about done?"

The crewman nodded.

"Good. Now check the back vents. It'll probably take you to the end of your shift, so I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Jess?"

"Yes, sir," Jess replied, walking away.

Trip headed to the front of engineering, T'Pol shadowing him.

"Charles, I am attempting to apologize for accusing you of lying to me," T'Pol said.

Trip put the box of tools away and turned, putting his hands on his hips. He stared down at T'Pol for a long moment.

"My quarters. Tonight. Twenty hundred hours. We'll talk about this then. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm _really_ busy."

Trip walked around T'Pol toward a man and woman standing around a monitor. T'Pol left, guessing he wanted to express his disapproval of her accusation in private. She respected him for that, as it would have been unprofessional to do so around the other crewmen. She was prepared to deal with him reprimanding her for her accusations.

#

Trip was dressed in a pair of paint-encrusted sweats and nothing else. He held a drawing in each hand, looking from one to the other. Several more drawings were spread across his desk. Trip twisted his lips as he considered the drawings.

In the alcove by the viewport, an easel was set up with an empty canvas sitting on it. The two lights in the alcove had been positioned so they shined directly on the empty canvas.

He didn't look back when the doorbell beeped.

"Come in," Trip said.

The person entered and stopped.

"I am here as you requested," T'Pol stated.

Trip looked back at her. She stood just inside the door, hands held behind her back.

"I really thought Hoshi was teaching Ensign Pierson. So I talked to her this morning and found out I'd misunderstood. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, too, hon."

Trip looked back at the drawings.

"Perhaps if you—"

Trip interrupted her. "Which of these do you like the best?"

T'Pol walked up next to him, staring at the drawings. Every element in the subjects they represented was captured in great detail. There were alien cities as seen from the view screen or a shuttle pod. There was a sketch of the nebula from the upper observatory room and one of her sitting in the mess hall in front of a viewport with the nebula filling the ports behind her.

"Not really Leonardo da Vinci, are they?" Trip joked.

"I am unfamiliar with this name."

"He was a sixteenth century painter."

"Whoever drew these is quite skilled. Was it Ensign Sato or Pierson?" She looked up at Trip.

Trip smiled, blushing a deep crimson. He sat the drawings down very carefully so he wouldn't smudge the graphite. It was an action only the artist, proud of his masterpiece, would do, and T'Pol suddenly made the connection.

"_You_ drew these?"

"You have to swear to me you won't tell anyone, T'Pol." Trip looked at her. "My mom and a friend back on Earth are the only two that even know I draw and paint. Please swear to me you won't tell anyone. I'd… I'd be really embarrassed about it."

"I will not reveal your hobby to anyone, but why did you lie to me about your motive for adding the supplies, Charles? Do you not trust I would keep your secret?"

"No. It's not that. I just… I've gotten so used to hiding it that I just reacted like I always do. I'm really not that good, not like Hoshi."

"It is a shame you don't have more confidence in your skill." T'Pol looked back at the drawings.

Offended, he started, "Look, if you're going to—"

"You are skilled as much or better than Hoshi, Charles. You do not see it, but I do. This also explains to me why your technical drawings are so accurate and complete. I've often wondered how it was you could draw them better than most engineers I know."

Trip clamped his mouth shut, looking back at the drawings. "You think… These are good?"

T'Pol looked up at him. He was staring at the drawings. T'Pol moved close to him, sliding an arm around him. He looked into her eyes.

"Would you do me a favor, Trip?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Complete a painting for me."

He beamed. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Of what?"

T'Pol picked up the drawing of the nebula from the observatory and handed it to him.

"I expect the colors to be an accurate depiction of the nebula. Would you like me give you images so you have references?"

Trip smiled. "Yeah. That would help."

"I will transmit them as soon as I return to my quarters tonight. Good night, Charles."

Trip caught her hand and she turned as he pulled her back to him. With a hand gently brushing along her cheek, he kissed her. She relaxed into his hold, willingly giving into him.

#

T'Pol nodded to two passing crewmen as she walked around the bend to her quarters. She stopped, staring at the painting resting against her door. A red bow was attached to the top right corner, holding a piece of paper to the simple wood frame. T'Pol picked it up and entered her quarters. She pulled off the bow and note, folding open the note with one hand. Handwritten in pencil was: _The colors are little off. The real colors weren't looking right. I'll do it again if you want me to._

T'Pol walked under a light, holding the painting at an angle. Trip was right, the colors were a little off, but the painting was still stunning. He had used oil paints and the light brought out every vibrant fleck of color when she tilted it even slightly. T'Pol looked around her quarters. She walked over to a wall and held it up. She sat the painting down and left her quarters, returning shortly. She affixed a hook on the wall and hung the painting. T'Pol stepped back, intrigued at how intricate Trip's detail was given his medium of choice. This secret gave her more insight into her Trip than many of his other little quirks ever did.


	2. History 101

_History 101 (2)_

"Captain," T'Pol said over the companel.

Without looking, Archer reached out and touched the companel. "Yeah?"

"We have detected a Menshara class planet a light year away."

"That should take us about three hours. I'll be done by the time we're close enough for a visual."

"Acknowledged," T'Pol replied.

Archer finished his work and walked out onto the bridge. T'Pol rose from the captain's chair and stepped aside.

"We will be there within the hour, Captain," T'Pol informed Archer as she returned to her station.

Archer sat down, glancing at the crew on the bridge. Today Trip and Malcolm were both working at their stations. Hoshi was working on calibrating an echo relay before they deployed it tomorrow. Archer looked up at the view screen. There was a blue and white planet starting to come into view as they drew closer.

"Looks like home," Archer commented.

Archer heard the two crewmen who were working in the situation room walk up to the railing behind his chair. Travis, Trip, Malcolm, and Hoshi looked up at the monitor.

T'Pol was watching the readings on her monitor. "It does have the same atmosphere as Earth…"

Archer noticed she'd trailed off and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Their ozone layer appears to be in early stages of degradation." T'Pol looked around at Archer. "I've also detected a space station orbiting the planet, but I do not believe this is a warp capable civilization."

Archer nodded. "Keep us out of sensor range, Travis."

T'Pol continued to report. "There appears to be a great deal of debris as well as communication satellites orbiting the planet."

_Enterprise_ came to a stop by the planet's moon.

"There's the space station!" Travis cried out, watching a space station slowly come into view. "That looks old."

"It does look old," Trip agreed.

Archer smiled. So did the satellites. "Can they detect us from that space station?"

"No. The station is unmanned," T'Pol reported.

"Really?" Archer looked at T'Pol.

"There are no bio readings from the space station, Captain. Nor does it have an atmosphere of any kind. It appears to be abandoned."

"Get us as close as you can, Travis."

"I am detecting a variety of communication frequencies from various technologies, Captain, but no deep space scans. They are still using fossil fuel powered vehicles which would explain the degrading ozone layer," T'Pol reported

"Get me a shot of a city," Archer ordered.

T'Pol sat up straight as if stuck with a pin. Archer looked at her.

"What's wrong, T'Pol?"

T'Pol turned, looking at Archer. "This planet is engaged in a world war, sir."

"What?"

"The occupants of this planet are—"

"What is that?" Hoshi asked.

Everyone looked at the view screen. There was a thin cloud cover but they could still clearly see a cloud pillar rising from the surface on one of the continents. On the surface there was a rapidly growing orange colored circle that closely resembling molten lava.

"Get me that, T'Pol. Quick," Archer ordered.

T'Pol turned and focused visual sensors on the cloud. She magnified it several times until it became clear that the cloud rose over twelve kilometers into the atmosphere from the ground and rounded at the top like a mushroom. The bridge was silent in stunned shock.

"They didn't…" Malcolm almost whispered. "They didn't just detonate an atomic weapon, did they?"

"Oh my God," Trip said. "This ca… We didn't really happen along in time to see these people release an A-bomb. That ca… This can't be real!" Trip laughed out of horrified shock.

Archer walked around helm, stopping halfway between helm and the view screen. He had to swallow several times before he finally could get the lump in his throat to go down.

"I strongly advise against interfering," T'Pol said.

None of the crew responded to T'Pol. Another mushroom cloud began forming several kilometers to the right of the first explosion, followed by a two more forming lower on the continent. On another continent across a large body of water a fifth mushroom cloud began forming.

"They've released more, Captain," T'Pol informed Archer. "I'm detecting three more explosions on the continent to the right. We should be able to see the clouds in a few minutes.

"Those are… _Are_ those atomic bombs, aren't they, T'Pol?" Archer asked.

T'Pol had checked for that when Hoshi had inquired about the rising cloud. "Yes, Captain."

"T'Pol… Show me… The first blast site. Show me ground zero. But n— But not street level. Aerial…just…aerial."

The view zoomed in. They could see through the slowly dissipating cloud that ground zero had been in the center of a densely populated city. For several kilometers buildings had been flattened to their building components — brick, wood, metal — and as the blast had expanded the damage to the buildings became less.

Archer knew what it looked like at street level. He didn't have to see the dead or dying to know what that looked like. Fire was quickly spreading across the city, releasing black smoke that was slowly darkening the sky. Archer had to look away to stop his imagination from filling in the missing sights, sounds and smells. It was horrific enough just knowing what these aliens had done to themselves without his imagination giving him graphic details.

"Take it off, T'Pol. Get that off the view screen," Archer ordered.

"I wonder what they look…looked, like," Hoshi thought out loud.

"I've never seen an atomic bomb dropped…or what it looks like afterward," Travis said.

"And you never want to, Travis. Never," Trip practically whispered.

Travis took Commander Tucker's word.

"Do they have any idea what they've just done?" Malcolm whispered.

Archer shook his head. "I doubt it. Travis, resume course."

Travis obeyed and for a long time the bridge was silent.

"No one…" Archer turned, looking at his bridge crew. "If anyone asks about the planet, say they were pre-warp. You won't be lying, but say nothing more."

Archer turned and walked to his chair, easing himself into the seat.

T'Pol looked around her at the humans on the bridge, noting their reaction to the events that they had just witnessed, but deciding against any comment.

#

Doctor Phlox walked into an empty mess hall, seeing T'Pol sitting alone at a table. He picked up a sandwich from the cabinet and retrieved a glass of water before joining her at the table. T'Pol didn't acknowledge him when he sat down opposite of her.

"How are you this evening, Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol looked at Doctor Phlox. "Today I am perplexed by humans."

"Oh." Doctor Phlox. "More than usual?"

"We investigated a Menshara class planet today. You are aware of this?"

"I was aware of that. The visit appears to have left the bridge crew in a very distressed emotional state. They've told other crewmen that we didn't stay because the culture was pre-warp. That was not entirely true, was it?"

"Correct. We witnessed several atomic weapons detonated on the surface and at the explosions of each one I could sense fear and anxiety increase. I do not understand why this event elicited this reaction among the crew."

"Then the race was at war?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Doctor Phlox frowned, "I'm afraid I do not have an answer, Sub-Commander. Perhaps they were upset by the race being at war."

"This could be. I feel I cannot ask any of them about it though. In my experience humans are not open to questioning when they are in this state of mind."

"That has been my experience too."

"In the twentieth century America dropped two A-bombs on Japan," a voice came from a darkened corner to their right. Both looked around, watching Trip emerge from the darkness. Trip stumbled a little on his way to a chair at the end of their table.

"Commander, we didn't realize you were in here," Phlox began. "Computer, ligh—"

"No lights," Trip interrupted as he eased into a chair.

Trip sat a Double Old Fashioned glass on the table that contained strong liquor both T'Pol and Doctor Phlox could smell. Trip rested his arms on the table; one hand on top of the other and then rested his chin on his hands, staring into the glass in front of him. T'Pol and Doctor Phlox exchanged glances.

"Have either of you seen, or do you know, what happens after an A-bomb detonates?"

"I assume you mean an atom bomb and no, I have not," T'Pol said. "During the Vulcan war, we used weapons more technologically advanced than an atom bomb."

"I haven't either," Doctor Phlox replied. He watched Trip's face curiously.

Trip turned his head, laying his cheek on his hands so he could stare out the mess hall port into space. T'Pol started to speak but Doctor Phlox motioned her to wait. For several minutes no one spoke.

Trip turned his head, resting his chin on his hands again. "When I was in college," Trip cleared his throat. "I had to do this final thesis for a history class. We had to draw subjects out of a hat and I drew the cause, effects and results of the Manhattan Project," Trip swallowed, closing his eyes for a minute.

T'Pol waited for a few minutes before asking, "What is the Manhattan Project?"

"It's what the United States called their nuclear weapons research project during World War II. From that project came two atom bombs they code named Little Boy and Fat Man," Trip smirked, thinking back. "I was sooooo stupid. I thought this was going to be a cinch topic because I knew the library had all these videos about it. I'd waste a Friday and maybe a Saturday watchin' 'em, whip out the twenty-page requirement, and be back out with my friends by next Friday." Trip shook his head. "Some, most, of the videos were edited but they still told a gruesome story. But it was the unedited ones that really got to me." Trip laid his cheek on his hand to stare out at space again. "I've seen some horrible, horrible things, even out here, but this… I mean humans discovered this awesome power and they used it to destroy other humans." Trip reached out and turned his glass as he continued speaking. "The U.S. dropped Little Boy on Hiroshima, Japan; Fat Man was dropped on Nagasaki, Japan. Both killed thousands instantly; leveled houses and people to the ground for over six kilometers in Hiroshima. Even today people argue if it was the right thing to do. Hell, no one knows. Maybe the war would'a went on longer after that. Maybe Japan would'a surrendered. It killed Allied troops and Americans too. Is the loss of a few better than the loss of many? I never came up with an answer. I don't think anyone ever will." Trip sat back. "Today, the ones at ground zero… They' were the lucky ones in that war. Damn lucky." Trip sipped his drink.

"Why were the ones at ground zero lucky?" Doctor Phlox asked in a gentle voice.

"They died instantly." Trip snapped his fingers and for a few minutes simply stared at the two fingers pressed together. He continued talking, looking back down into his glass. "It's those left alive with the radiation fall out that are gonna be bad off, and as many as they dropped, the entire planet is headed for a nuclear winter. Everything's gonna die."

"And why did seeing this race commit these acts of war affect the crew so much?" T'Pol asked.

Trip sighed, falling back in his chair. He shook his head as he finished off the liquor in his glass. He sat the glass down hard and then leaned into T'Pol. She didn't move despite the heavy scent of used liqueur on Trip's breath.

"I wish I could turn off my emotions and forget what I saw in college and what I saw today." Trip stood and staggered toward the door, adding, "Go back to analyzing humans you two. Maybe someday you can teach us how to forget our history and bury our emotions and not feel sorry for those poor bastards that just killed themselves, their children, their animals and their planet, all in the name of WAR!" The mess hall doors closed, cutting off the rest of Trip's tirade.

Doctor Phlox and T'Pol sat in silence for several minutes.

"Did you get your answer?" Doctor Phlox asked T'Pol.

"Not entirely. What is your view on their reaction, Doctor?"

"Humans are compassionate for a variety reasons. In this case, because they suffered a similar tragedy in their own history, they were saddened and scared when they saw this race doing the same thing to themselves. They know firsthand, if you will, what is going to happen to that race now. Those of the race that are still alive are sure to perish, painfully, from the after effects of their war."

T'Pol lifted her chin. "Humans are foolish to allow a historical even to cloud their emotions."

Doctor Phlox shrugged. "I don't agree. I think perhaps their emotions kept them from racing down to help those aliens. I imagine Captain Archer knew after the second or third bomb that there was nothing he could do even if he wanted to. That alien race had already sealed their fate."

T'Pol looked past Doctor Phlox. The Denobulan had a very logical point. T'Pol contemplated everything that she had witnessed and been told this day, getting another step or two closer to understanding humans and their dependency on emotions.


	3. Caper

_Caper (3)_

Trip walked up to Ensign Amanda Johnson, leaning on the wall beside her. Amanda started when she looked up and saw him.

"Sir," she said, rising to her feet.

"Hey."

She smiled.

"Mandy, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mandy, I'm going ask you something and if you tell anyone that I asked you this you're going to wish you hadn't, okay?"

Amanda's smile dropped. "Uhm…okay."

"Which bunk is Sherie's?"

Amanda grinned. "The bottom bunk sir."

"Thank you. Not a word."

Mandy cocked her head to the side. "You never asked me anything of any interest," Amanda quipped. "What would I have to say?"

Trip grinned. "That's right." Trip turned and walked back down the hall.

#

Sherie pulled on her nightgown with a yawn. She glanced at the top bunk. Amanda had come in an hour ago and went straight to bed. Sherie had wished she'd stayed awake. She had wanted to talk for a little bit.

Sherie picked her bunk covers and began to slide down into bed. Her feet stopped halfway down the bed. Sherie looked down the covers and found a sheet was preventing her from sliding down any further. She tried to push it down with her feet but it wouldn't budge. Sherie got up and pulled her blankets back until she got to the sheet. Sherie stood up with her hands on her hips and smiled. Trip had sewn the sheet to the mattress so it couldn't be pushed down when Sherie tried to climb into bed. He'd also sewn it to the rest of the sheets so in order for her to get in her bed that night, she was going to have to cut the threads first and that would require finding something sharp enough to do that at twenty three hundred hours.

Amanda suddenly draped over the edge of the top bunk to survey Trip's dirty work. Amanda looked at Sherie. "Interesting."

"You helped him, didn't you?"

"No."

"How'd he know this was my bunk?" Sherie asked her

"Lucky guess?"

"You told him."

Amanda grinned. "I didn't tell him. He ordered me to tell him. I was under orders."

"Mm-hm. Be thankful that I now have to find a way to get even or you'd be next."

Amanda looked down at the bunk below her. "Damn the bad luck. Well. Good-night." Amanda lay back down.

Sherie smiled. "Set and serve, Mister Tucker."


	4. Surprise

_Surprise (4)_

Sista peered into the darkness surrounding her, gnawing on the piece of gum in her mouth while she thought. She reached down by her leg, holding her hand outside the panel.

"Need plasma torch," Sista said.

Trip was sitting with his back against the wall next to the access panel blowing a gum bubble. He had a toolbox sitting on the floor between his legs that he occasionally picked a tool out of, looked at and put back. He moved tools around until he spotted a plasma torch. Trip popped his gum bubble and plopped the plasma torch into Sista's waiting hand.

"I said I could do this ya know," Trip said.

"Opening too small," Sista said.

Trip smiled, looking up and down the hall of the _Diedra_. The quietness in the Jit's ship was unusual to Trip. He was used to hearing the constant engine hum on _Enterprise_.

"Why you not work on you ship?" Sista asked

"Day off," Trip answered. "Don't have to work."

"Need conduit cable this wide," Sista held out her hands out to show the length she needed. "What time is it?"

Trip dug around in the box again looking for the roll of conduit cable. He found it and cut off a piece to her specification. Trip sat the piece in Sista's waiting hand.

"So what do you think about gum?" Trip asked. "_Diedra_, what's the time?"

"The time is thirteen hundred and twelve hours," the computer responded.

"Have to hurry," Sista said. "Gum different. So you nishta like not work sometime?"

"I like it…I'm just bored today. Nothing to do."

"What you do on other days off?"

Trip shrugged. "Read. Have some games on the computer, but I've won all of 'em. Sometimes I find someone else to play poker with."

"What poker?"

"It's a card game," Trip explained. "Certain hands win it and you wager money."

Sista pulled herself out of the opening and turned to replace the cover. "Why you wager money? What wager?"

"You bet money."

Sista looked back at him with questioning look. Trip looked down, thinking.

He added, "You tell 'em you're gonna give so much money to the pot in the middle of the table based on the cards you have in your hand."

Sista smiled when he looked up. "I think understand. Have to read about."

"I think I've read everything in the library. Twice." Trip got up with Sista, helping her gather tools.

"That why you bother me on Diedra? No book? No…poker or game?"

Trip smiled. "Yeah."

"Enterprise need holosuite"

"Holo…what?"

"Carry back?" Sista pointed to the second box in the hall.

"Sure." Trip picked it up and the two walked back to the engineering room and put the boxes of tools in the cupboard they were kept in.

Sista turned, eyeing him with what looked like a suspicious look.

"What?" Trip asked.

"Today K'pan Archer day off."

"Yeah," Trip nodded.

Sista patted his arm. "You in luck, Trip. Children plan surprise for K'pan."

Trip smiled. "What kind of surprise?"

"Not tell. You get surprise too. We go get him and pull down hall whether want or not."

Trip laughed. "Kicking and screaming. Probably have to. He works even on his day off."

"K'pan job. Sista Enterprise. But first…" Sista walked around a cabinet and opened something. She put a combadge on her shirt, pushing on the center. Sista walked back around to the door. "I need to make sure he can understand me, yes?"

"Works better for surprises."

"I thought so too. Now. Try again to explain poker." Sista turned and headed for the door

Trip smiled, again trying to explain poker as they walked.

#

Archer heard the lift stop followed by whispers, shushing and giggles. Archer smiled, deciding to play along. T'Pol looked up from her work, watching Navta and Eartik creep onto the bridge followed by Sista and Trip.

"Okay," Sista said.

The children ran around Archer's chair. Navta climbed into his lap, hugging him. Archer laughed, looking up at Trip and Sista, glancing at the combadge Sista was wearing.

"What's going on?" Archer asked her.

"The children want to show you something," Sista said.

"What?"

"A surprise. They've been working on it for several months."

"A surprise?" Archer looked at Navta with a broader smile. "What's the surprise?"

Navta shook her head. She pinched two fingers together, placed them at one corner of her lips and pulled them across to 'zip' her lips shut. Archer laughed.

"Not telling huh?"

Navta 'unzipped' her lips. "No," she answered and then 'zipped' her lips shut.

Archer stood, setting her down. Navta took his hand and Eartik grabbed a hold of his other hand. The two tried to run and pull Archer with them.

"Hurry!" Navta cried, smiling back at him.

"Slow down you two. My old legs don't go that fast!" Archer laughed at them.

The group kept him surrounded as they led him down halls and into loading bay three.

"What is it?" Archer looked back at Trip.

Trip shrugged. "Don't know. I was invited at the last minute."

"Sista," Archer said. He looked ahead again since Navta and Eartik were still pulling him.

"Surprise," Sista answered. "I can't spoil their surprise."

Archer laughed. The children led him to a door that was slightly larger than the rest. There was writing on it that was in Varlikon but looked different from the writing on the other doors.

"I almost didn't make it," someone said.

Archer looked down the hall, watching Malcolm walk toward him with Porthos tucked under one arm.

"Do you know what this is about?" Archer asked.

Malcolm grinned. "Yes, sir."

"You're behind this?" Archer laughed.

"No, sir. The children planned this themselves. They had good reason to so I assisted."

"You must close your eyes, K'pan!" Navta insisted. "Close 'em!"

"Okay," Archer closed his eyes.

Archer heard the door open and behind him Trip said, "Oh wow!"

Archer felt warmth on his face like he was standing behind a window with sun shining through.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Navta ordered. She and Eartik pulled forward on his hands.

Archer walked forward. His smile faded when he heard the distinct crunch of sand and it felt like his feet were sinking into sand. He tilted his head to the side, hearing what sounded like ocean surf and seagulls.

"OPEN THEM!" Navta cried.

Archer opened his eyes and stared in shock. He was standing on a beach, staring out on an ocean. The beach was like the one he remembered playing on as a child.

"What is this?" Archer asked.

"Holosuite," Sista answered.

Archer looked back. The children, Sista, and Malcolm were standing in the open door. The illusion was a little discomforting when Archer saw the maroon and gray hall of the _Diedra_ beyond the door. He looked at Trip. Trip was couched at the water's edge, dipping his hand in the water. He stood, looking back at Archer.

"This is just like that room on the Xyrillian ship, Cap'n," Trip said.

"You can go swimming," Eartik said.

"You told me you like to swim in the ocean," Navta said.

Archer smiled. "It's been a while."

"It's your day off," Sista said, smiling. "The children wanted you to have some fun. Especially Navta," Sista laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "She told me all the stories you've told her about the beach you played on when you were a child like her."

Archer crouched down in front of Navta. "Thank you."

Navta threw her arms around his neck. "For my best friend K'pan!"

Archer laughed.

"Navta and Eartik will stay and help you learn how to use the program. I've had communications routed here so that if anything comes up you can be alerted. Enjoy your surprise."

Malcolm handed Porthos to Navta and left with Sista. The door closed and all Archer could see in its place was his childhood beach.

"You can show me how to throw a kite!" Eartik said. "Navta's told me all about them and we learned about them in school."

"Fly a kite," Archer corrected. "But there isn't a good breeze."

"I'll fix that!" Navta said, "_Diedra_, start air current at half a knot and vary no more than three knots."

A gentle breeze started blowing.

"What other surprises are there?" Archer asked Navta and Eartik.

The two children grinned. Navta sat Porthos down in the sand and the dog took off at a run down the beach.

"Porthos!" Archer called.

"He's okay. Safeties are on. He won't get hurt," Navta reassured Archer by patting his arm.

Archer smiled at her.

"First get out of stiff clothes," Navta said, tugging on his uniform sleeve. She pointed behind Archer "Tents down there. Come on!" Navta grabbed his hand and pulled on it. Eartik grabbed Trip's hand and the two men allowed themselves to be led at a run down the beach.

#

Trip walked out of the ocean and up the beach to the beach chair beside Archer's.

"We need to put one of these on Enterprise," Trip said.

Archer watched the two children run past with their kites flying in the air behind them. Porthos ran behind them as fast as his short legs could go.

"Hard to believe this is fake," Trip said. He picked up a handful of sand, letting it sift between his fingers.

"Yes it is."

Trip reached out, picked up a cold beer from the cooler beside his chair, and swallowed a drink. "Beer even tastes real."

"It's not bad, for being resequenced," Archer joked. Archer tipped his bottle, swallowing a sip.

"So…tell me something Jon."

Archer looked at him.

"Do ya like your surprise?" Trip grinned, swallowing another drink of his beer.

Archer laughed, laying his head back on the chair. "If I didn't know any different, I'd say it was real."

Trip reached down beside him and held up a crab for Archer to see. "This part of your description of this place too?"

Archer shook his head. "That wasn't."

Trip turned the crab around to look at its eyes. "You think it tastes like crab?"

"Only one way to find out."

Trip grinned. He stood up, calling to the children.

#

Archer walked into his quarters with Porthos. He sat Porthos down and the dog walked to his bed, laid down and fell asleep.

"At least I know the children are good at wearing you out," Archer told the sleeping dog.

Archer began to slowly undress, feeling stiffness setting into his body. He pulled his shirt off and sat down on the edge of the bed with a tired sigh. Archer turned and climbed to the head of the bed, let himself drop and fell asleep.


	5. Sucker

_Sucker! (5)_

Sherie watched the tricorder in her hand, glancing nervously up and down the hall occasionally. She looked back at the tricorder and grinned. She reached up and entered the code for Trip's door, picked up the huge Starfleet issue duffel bag at her feet and trotted in. Sherie could hear the shower running in his bathroom and Trip was singing. She trotted to the closet, opening the door.

Sherie paused to grimace and look toward at bathroom door when Trip hit a high note painfully off key. She pulled all of his clothes out of the closet and jammed them into the bag. She walked to the bathroom door and slipped in. Sherie grabbed all the towels but the one nearest to the shower, and then snuck back out. Sherie ran over to the bed and yanked the sheets and blankets off, stuffing them in the bag. She bolted out of Trip's quarters as the shower shut off.

#

Archer walked into his ready room, stopping short. A packed Starfleet issue duffel bag sat on the floor of his ready room. He stepped back into the door, looking out at T'Pol.

"T'Pol?"

She looked up at him.

"Where'd this bag come from?"

"I do not know. It was on your chair when I came on. No one seems to know where it came from."

"What's in it?"

"I do not know."

"Trip to Archer."

Archer walked over to his chair, pressing the companel. "Archer."

"Sir…I have problem," Trip giggled. "Oh, I'm going to kill her, but in the mean time I have a problem."

"Kill who?"

"Sherie. She took all my clothes, towels and the sheets and blankets off my bed while I was in the shower. _All_ of them. I have nothing here except a towel and a washcloth. Could you maybe ask her where my clothes are?"

Archer laughed. "T'Pol."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Can you please take that duffel bag in my ready room down to Trip?"

She got up and went to Archer's ready room to get the bag.

Archer waited until the lift door closed to ask Trip, "And how do you plan on retaliating?"

"I've got a few ideas. In the mean time I need my clothes so I can get to work."

Archer sat down in his chair. "You know, Trip, you could just admit defeat and call this whole thing off."

"What fun would that be, Cap'n?"

Archer shook his head. "Fine. Have fun. Get to work as soon as you get clothes." Archer stood and went back to his ready room.


	6. Mr Bubbles

_Mr. Bubbles (6)_

"K'pan?" Archer heard Navta say.

Archer decided not to acknowledge her as he stabbed another bite of ravioli. Acknowledging her would mean a conversation and he was too short tempered for that tonight. Across the table Trip was eating silently and looked as tired as Archer felt.

"K'pan?" Navta questioned again.

Archer sighed, looking around his arm at her. Navta was standing behind him in an oversized T-shirt someone had given her for a nightgown and holding her teddy bear by one of its arms. Archer was momentarily struck by the thought that she looked like she'd stepped out right of a Norman Rockwell painting and into the mess hall. Times like these made him forget she was not a human child.

"Navta, it has to be after midnight. Why are you up?" Archer asked with a dark voice.

"I had a nightmare and can't go back to sleep," Navta answered quietly.

"Maybe you didn't try," Archer said, not noticing the biting tone he took with her.

Trip did. He looked up at Archer and then at Navta. She was watching Archer, but her face didn't reflecting any emotion the child might be feeling. Navta walked around to stand by Archer's elbow. She leaned up on her toes and kissed Archer's cheek.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, K'pan," Navta said quietly.

Archer sighed, looking at her. "Navta, it's late. Go to bed."

"I can't sleep, K'pan."

Archer sat back in his chair, fighting back sleep. "Navta…go to bed. _Now_."

"I just want to ask you a question and then I'll go to bed. I promise."

Archer relented. "_One_ question."

"What are bubbles?" Navta hugged her teddy bear to her chest.

"You know what bubbles are, Navta."

Navta shook her head. "I was talking to Karen Monroe and she told me that when she was my age she blew bubbles and they floated into the air. I've never seen bubbles like that."

Archer's anger eased back and he smiled. He reached out and pinched a bit of her nightgown between his fingers, tugging on it when he spoke. "I'll make you a deal, okay?"

Navta nodded.

"You," Archer poked her side, making Navta giggle and step away from his finger, "Go back to bed, and stay there, and after school you come find me. No matter what I'm doing I'll stop and I'll tell you all about the bubbles Lieutenant Monroe was talking about, okay?"

"Promise?" Navta asked.

Archer made an X over his heart with his index finger. "Cross my heart."

Navta smiled. "Okay, K'pan." Navta gave him another peck on the cheek and jogged out of the mess hall.

Archer looked at Trip. Trip wasn't smiling as Archer had expected him to be. He was staring at his plate with a blank look on his face.

"What's wrong, Trip?"

"Huh?" Trip looked up at Archer.

"What's wrong, Trip?"

Trip smiled. "Just thinking. We used to make our own bubble solution when we were kids. And we'd make all sorts of things into bubble wands."

"I never was much into bubbles. I don't even know how to make the bubble solution. So, do you care to accept a mission tomorrow?"

Trip's grin widened. "I'll visit Doc and Chef in the morning and make sure we have the stuff."

"Doc and Chef? Are you going to make bubbles or a medicated cake?"

Trip laughed as he began collecting PADDs. "Where you wanna meet?"

"Loading bay one. Plan around sixteen hundred hours."

"See you there. Night Cap'n," Trip said. He stood, picked up his tray and walked away.

#

"K'PAN!" Navta cried, running onto the bridge and falling into Archer's lap.

Archer sat the PADD he'd been reading aside so Navta could climb into his lap and sit down.

"What are you so excited about?" Archer asked with a straight face.

"You promised you'd tell me what bubbles were. Remember?"

"I did? When did I promise that?"

Navta giggled. "Last night! You said if I went to bed and stayed there, you'd tell me what bubbles were today."

Archer noticed Hoshi turn and lean on the railing, watching the two of them. To his right, Malcolm was watching them as well.

"Oh. I can't tell you about that. I just wanted you to go to bed."

"K'pan!" Navta laughed, hugging him.

"I can't tell you about bubbles, Navta," Archer insisted.

Navta sat up, looking serious. "You promised!"

"I know, but I can't tell you about them."

"Why not?"

"No one can tell someone about bubbles. You can only _show_ someone bubbles."

"Then show me," Navta laughed.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't move."

"What?" Navta looked concerned. "Why can't you move?"

"You're sitting on my legs. I can't get up," Archer grinned when he heard Malcolm, Travis and Hoshi chuckle at the joke.

Navta laughed, hugging Archer again. "You can too! I'm not _that_ heavy!"

Archer stood with Navta still latched onto his neck.

"Piggy-back ride!" Navta cried.

"Okay."

Navta let go and climbed onto the captain's chair. She hopped up, wrapping her arms around Archer's neck and her legs around his waist.

"You have the bridge T'Pol," Archer said as he started toward the lift.

"Will you be returning, Captain?" T'Pol asked.

Navta covered Archer's eyes.

"Blind men can't fly ships," Archer joked. "I'll be down in loading bay one if you need me."

T'Pol left her station and sat down in the captain's chair.

Archer stepped onto the lift when the door opened, standing in front of the sensor to hold the door open. Archer didn't move even when Navta moved her hands off his eyes.

"Push the button K'pan," Navta urged, squeezing her legs a little

"My arms are broken," Archer said, grinned.

T'Pol looked back at the lift. She had witnessed many different human interactions including adults teasing and joking with one another, but this was the first time she'd ever seen Archer interact with Navta since she'd arrived.

Navta laughed, laying her head on Archer's shoulder. "You're arms aren't broken!"

"They must be because I can't move them to press the button."

"I'll press it." Navta reached out toward the panel.

Archer leaned toward the panel and just as Navta was about to reach it he jumped back, gasping, "Oh no! Did you see that?"

Navta giggled. "See what?"

"I'm growing an arm out of my shoulder! That can't be good! We're going to have to go straight to Sickbay, Navta!"

"That's my arm, K'pan! Now you move over there and you let me press that button," Navta ordered between giggles.

"I can't. I'm scared. I might grow an arm again."

"K'pan!" Navta laughed and began wiggling to be let down.

Archer slowly moved toward the panel again. Navta reached out to press the button and Archer leapt back again. Navta laughed, hugging him. Archer chuckled warmly, pressing the button.

"Wave good-bye," Archer said, waving to the bridge crew as the door started to close.

"GRIFTLINA!" Navta called out, waving good-bye to them.

Malcolm and Travis turned, waving and wishing them good-bye. Archer leaned to the side until the door closed so they could continue waving good-bye.

The doors closed and Navta kissed Archer's cheek.

"I love you K'pan," Navta murmured warmly as she hugged him.

Archer looked back at her. "You're kinda special to me too, half-pint."

The door opened and Archer started walking, doing a hop-skip every few steps that made Navta laughed. The two turned into loading bay one and were met by a gentle shower of bubbles. Navta smiled, looking up. Trip was sitting on the edge of the catwalk above them, his arms draped over the middle guardrail. He dipped a bubble wand he'd made out of electrical wire into the bowl of bubble solution and blew a stream of bubbles that caught on the air currents of the loading bay and floated around them like snowflakes.

"Are these bubbles?" Navta asked Archer.

"These are bubbles," Archer answered. He lifted his hand to catch a bubble and it burst on his fingertips, showering his face with a cool mist of bubble solution.

Navta imitated him and when the mist showered her face she giggled. Archer let her slide off his back and watched Navta try to catch the bubbles and laugh every time one burst on her face.

"Hey. Get up here, kid-lit," Trip called down to her.

Navta ran over to the stairs leading to the catwalk and raced up them to Trip's side.

"Sit down." Trip patted the catwalk beside him.

Navta sat down beside him. Trip handed her a bowl of bubble solution and a wand.

"Got one for me?" Archer asked as he came to the top of the stairs.

"As a matter of fact…" Trip turned and picked up a third bowl and wire wand, handing them up to Archer.

Archer sat down on Navta's other side, hanging his arms over the middle guardrail. Archer smiled, watching Navta turn the wand one-way and then the other.

"Watch, Navta," Trip told her.

Navta looked at him.

Trip dipped the wand in the bowl and held it up. He blew on the bubble solution clinging to the center of the wand and bubbles floated out of the wand into the loading bay. Navta dipped her wand in the solution and blew as gentle as Trip had. She giggled when bubbles floated out of her wand into the space beyond. She looked up at Archer, watching him blow some bubbles. Navta grinned and blew more bubbles and hum a song while she did.

The three didn't hear the loading bay door open or see T'Pol walk into the bay. T'Pol watched the bubbles floating around her before looking up at the three. Trip was showing Navta how to blow a big bubble by blowing slowly into the center. Navta watched him with intense interest. Archer was idly blowing bubbles from his wand, adding to the shower of bubbles already in the loading bay. T'Pol walked under the catwalk and slowly climbed the stairs, watching the three as she approached them. Archer looked up, smiling at her.

"There a problem?" Archer asked.

"No, Captain. I was curious," T'Pol replied.

"About?"

"What it was you were doing in loading bay one."

"Blowing bubbles!" Navta answered.

T'Pol looked out into the space beyond the catwalk where bubbles were floating and popping.

"What allows the bubbles to hold their form?" T'Pol asked.

"Trip, the woman's gotta question for you," Archer said before blowing more bubbles.

"Yeah?" Trip asked, looking up at T'Pol

T'Pol looked down at Trip, whose grin was as large as Navta's.

T'Pol repeated her question to Trip. "What allows the bubbles to hold their form?"

"I dunno. All I know is you mixing some water, dish soap and glycerin together and voila! You get bubbles." Trip's eyes widened as he leaned toward Navta and she giggled, bumping shoulders with him.

"Glycerin?" Archer heard T'Pol say at the same time he did.

"Yeah. Glycerin."

"What does that do?" Archer asked.

"I dunno. It's my mom's recipe."

Archer laughed as he stood up, "I have to go back to work, Navta. Trip'll stay with you while you blow bubbles," Archer handed T'Pol his bowl and wand. "Try it, T'Pol."

T'Pol didn't take either.

"Oh come on, try it T'Pol. Then you can tell all your Vulcan friends just how childish and immature your Captain really is."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. She took the bowl and wand and watched Archer leave the loading bay. T'Pol sat down cross-legged beside Navta, looking curiously at the bubble solution in the bowl. She dipped the wand into the solution and blew on it. Bubbles floated out of the wand into the air.

"YEA!" Navta cried. "T'Pol's blowing bubbles too!"

"Yeah she is," Trip said in a soft voice.

Navta looked at him, finding Trip's gaze fixed on T'Pol. Navta looked at T'Pol, watching her blow more bubbles.

"Let me see you make a really big one, kid-lit," Trip said.

Navta grinned and returned to blowing bubbles with Trip and T'Pol.


	7. Father's Day

_Father's Day (7)_

Archer slowed to a stop. He backpedaled, looking through the open classroom door. Navta was sitting in the middle of the floor cutting something out of colored paper. Beside her Porthos was lying against her leg gnawing on a chew rope. Archer quietly stepped into the classroom and sat down in a chair at the back. He leaned his elbows on his legs, watching the two.

"What do you think?" Navta asked, holding the cutout for Porthos to see.

Porthos glanced up at it and returned to his rope. Navta nodded once and set it aside. She picked up another piece of colored paper that had drawings on it and began cutting out the drawings. Porthos stood, stretched and licked Navta's hand.

"Yes?" Navta asked him.

Porthos sat and made a soft growling noise.

"And then what?" Navta asked him.

Porthos barked quietly.

"No. I didn't see that. Is that true?"

Porthos barked again.

"Well, if you think so."

Porthos stood, wagging his tail and barked again.

"He'll like it. Don't you think?"

Porthos barked again, licking Navta's cheek.

"Lay down. I have to finish this before he gets off work. Down, Porthos."

Porthos laid back down and returned to gnawing on his chew rope again.

Archer stood and slipped back out of the room. He continued toward the laboratory he had been headed to.

#

Archer sat back in his chair and stretched. He looked up when the doorbell beeped.

"Come in," Archer said.

T'Pol stepped in, her eyes immediately going to the mobile hanging above Archer's desk. She handed the PADD in her hand to Archer without looking away.

"You like it?" Archer asked with a smile.

T'Pol looked down at him.

"It was a present from Navta," Archer explained.

"What was the occasion?"

"Father's Day." Archer felt his cheeks heat. "She said she didn't have a father so I was going to be it from now on when Father's Day came along."

T'Pol looked at the mobile. "It is colorful."

Archer smiled. "Yeah." Archer held up the PADD. "Thanks."

T'Pol turned to leave. She turned back, looking at Archer.

"When Navta told you this, what did you tell her?" T'Pol asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"She gave me a card for Mother's Day with a similar explanation. When I inquired why she didn't give it to Vardee, she said Vardee is like her sister and that I reminded her of the mother's she'd heard other crewmen talk about."

Archer smiled. "She likes you, T'Pol."

"As a mother?"

"As a mother figure."

"You would not advise discouraging this misconception?"

"It's not a misconception, T'Pol. She doesn't think you're her mother. She feels that you've assumed that role and you should feel honored."

T'Pol thought for a moment. "But you believe she does not assume I am her mother?"

"No. She definitely does not assume that. She just looks to you for guidance, help and someone she can talk to about things."

T'Pol thought again. She turned and left the ready room. Archer smiled, looking up at the mobile. He reached up and pushed it into a slow spin before turning back to his work.


	8. Whoops

_Whoops (8)_

Archer heard the lift door open but didn't look up. Not until a muddy, wet dog was plopped onto his lap. Porthos looked up at him with a look that said he knew he was in a lot of trouble. Archer looked up at Trip and the crewman standing behind him. Both men had mud splattered and smeared on their faces and uniforms.

"We had an accident, sir," Trip said.

"I'd say," Archer grabbed Porthos' body when he felt the Beagle start to shake his coat. "What happened?"

"It was a chain reaction, sir," the crewman answered.

"Of what?"

"Well, it all started with the oxygen pipe behind the science lab," Trip began. "I went up to find out why the pressure readings have been out of whack for the last two days and I thought it was going to be pretty simple so I took Porthos with me because you'd asked me to take him for a walk while Navta was with the away team. I opened the panel and that set everything off. During our last round with aliens out to kill us, the pipe got a leak in it. There was enough pressure on the panel that as soon as I had it loose it flew right out of my hands and hit this glass ball thing on the top shelf."

"Which then proceeded to roll down the shelf, knocking everything off as it rolled. We headed for the nearest exit. Something blew up behind us and sent a cork," Trip held up the guilty cork. "Across the room into the fish tank. The tank exploded and then the frame fell over onto a table that had boxes of soil samples taken from the last four planets. The boxes got knocked over into the water and when it was all over, the place was a muddy mess. Your pooch here," Trip pointed at Porthos, "decided it would be fun to play in the mud rather than come to Uncle Trip when he called. So when I finally caught him, he was like this." Trip motioned to the dog. "And then he shook. A last word sort of thing. So…there's your dog. We have to go clean up a mess."

Archer sighed, standing up. "T'Pol, you have the bridge." Archer turned, finding her staring at him. "What?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"I have come to a conclusion, Captain."

"What's that?" Archer asked, not sure he really wanted to hear it.

"I will never understand the relationship between humans and animals."

Archer smiled. "Well that's a first. You have the bridge, T'Pol."

Archer walked to the lift that Trip was holding for him. Archer stepped on and the doors closed.

"Trip."

"Hm?"

"If something like this happens again, give my child a bath instead of brining him to me on the bridge."

"Yes, dad, I mean, sir."

Archer smiled, hearing Trip and Anderson snicker behind him.

"I deserved that," Archer said when the two men got off on deck C.

Trip turned, throwing a grin at Archer as the lift door closed.


	9. Returning The Favor

_Returning The Favor (9)_

Trip heard a noise and stopped, looking toward the door. He turned back to what he was working on in the tool cabinet. Trip carefully set the tension on the line and balanced the can of flour. Next he carefully armed the device with five water balloons and then very carefully closed the cabinet door. Trip turned and jumped when he found T'Pol standing there.

"T'Pol!" Trip smiled.

"This game is ludicrous," T'Pol stated.

"What game?"

"The one you and Ensign Fields are playing."

"It's not ludicrous. It's revenge. There's a difference."

"And why should I not tell Ensign Fields that you have set a trap for her?"

Trip leaned toward T'Pol. "Because I'd get really, really mad at you." Trip walked away.

T'Pol looked at the cabinet door and then Trip when the door opened to let him out of engineering. She turned and walked out of engineering.

#

Sherie walked up to Trip.

"Sir?" she said.

Trip looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm going up to deck B to fix the conduit."

"Okay. Use the tools in cabinet E."

"Yes, sir."

Sherie turned and walked toward the tool cabinets. Trip turned around, an evil grin creeping across his lips. The officer he had been talking to fell silent, watching Sherie.

Sherie reached up and opened the cabinet door. Five water balloons flew out and drenched her. A can of flour sprung out of the cabinet, coating Sherie's face, chest and shoulders with flour. Sherie stood for a few minutes, doing and saying nothing. She turned to Trip.

"The tools in cabinet E are being used. I'll use the ones in cabinet F," Sherie said.

Trip smiled. "Sure."

Sherie retrieved the tools and walked away.

"You were saying?" Trip asked the officer.

The officer was staring at him.

"Eddy."

"Yes. I was saying," Eddy turned back to the monitor to continue talking.


End file.
